It is well know to have steam humidifiers that boil water and let the generated steam reach the building furnace air duct system to humidify the air flowing therein. However, these humidifiers suffer numerous drawbacks related to their mode of operation, the regular maintenance or even the repair thereof whenever required.
In fact, during normal operation, these existing steam humidifiers or steamers keep their water reservoir filled with water when they are turned off such that all the non-evaporating particles of limestone or the like accumulate or get deposited on the inner walls thereof as well as on the heating element, especially when the water gets cooler. After a predetermined period of time of operation (which typically depends on the water purity), one needs to either clean-up the inside of the reservoir or simply to replace that reservoir, or at least the bottom section thereof. The removal of the reservoir for such maintenance operation requires the person, typically a specialized technician, to disconnect few electrical wires with temporary removal of main electrical components and/or steam diffuser connection and/or the water drain running through the removable section (generally bottom section) of the reservoir, and the reconnection thereof upon reinstallation of the cleaned or new reservoir.
Furthermore, in the case the water is drained out just before shut down of the humidifier, the amount of water left after drainage is not negligible thus allowing fair amount of particle deposition at the bottom of the reservoir.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved steam humidifier.